


Shoes

by e_addi



Series: KNB Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daiki and Tetsuya's son wants new basketball shoes to add to his collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

" _No_ , Daichi. I am not getting you another pair of basketball shoes. You already have _five_ pairs of shoes." Tetsuya stated firmly, his normally expressionless face scrunched up in frustration.

"But _Tousan_! This is the new Nike LeBron XI Elite!" Daichi whined, tugging on Tetsuya's pants with tiny fists. " _Please!_ "

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"But, _Tousan!_ "

"Daichi."

"Tousan!"

"No."

" _Please,_ I'm begging you, _Tousan!!"_ By now, little drops of tears were starting to gather on the bridge of Daichi's sky blue eyes.

Tetsuya sighed heavily, putting down his pen. Looks like he wasn't going to be getting any writing done anytime soon. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering _how the bloody hell_ did his son get so whiny and needy.

Oh right. His _dad._

After all the trouble of discipline, he _still_ had Daiki's exuberance for basketball shoes. It was one thing to want the right basketball shoes to play basketball. It was another thing to want basketball shoes just because it was the latest model of Daichi's favourite brand.

And it was all Daiki's _god damned fault._

"Ah? Just buy him the shoes, Tetsu."

Tetsuya merely turned to glare at his yawning husband as he approached them. Wearing the standard police uniform, a plastic bag he just _knew_ was filled with gravure magazines hanging off his wrist. Not for the first time, Tetsuya so very badly wanted a basketball so he could shoot an Ignite Pass Kai at his husband's face.

"He already has five shoes." Tetsuya started, his face calm but Daiki could most definitely detect a hint of irritation and exasperation in his voice. "He has five fully capable and more than suitable for him to play basketball. He does. Not. Need. More. Basketball. Shoes."

Daiki sweat dropped at the glare Tetsuya sent his way. Daichi was sniffling to the side, eyeing his parents like it was the most interesting basketball match ever. "There's no such thing as--"

"--too much basketball shoes. You. Are. Wrong." Tetsuya said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But-"

"No."

"Tetsu-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Basket-"

"No."

"You're not giving me a chance to say anything!"

"I know you're going to say something stupid, so the answer is no."

"Tetsu~!!" Daiki whined. Tetsuya sighed tiredly.

"Daichi, go to your room please. We'll talk about those basketball shoes and if you're getting them later..." Tetsuya said firmly, although his voice was as soft as ever.

Not wanting to ruin his chances of getting new basketball shoes, Daichi wisely escaped the room and left his fathers to decide.

"Isn't it fine? There's nothing wrong with having some extra pairs of shoes." Daiki said as he came closer to Tetsuya, setting the magazines he bought on the table.

"He already has five other pair of shoes, Daiki. He doesn't need any more shoes. I won't have him spending all his allowance on basketball shoes in the future just because he wants it." Tetsuya said, irritated at the magazines on his desk and proceeded to shove them off it.

"Oi!" Daiki cried as he gathered the magazines in his arms. "These are the latest Horikita Mai photo shoots!"

"Oh? So you prefer gravure models than me?" Tetsuya asked and Daiki suddenly felt like he said the wrong thing. "Fine then. You get to sleep on the couch and Daichi won't get his shoes."

With that, Tetsuya stood up but Daiki quickly pulled him back down and into his lap. Tetsuya elbowed the tanned policeman and attempted to escape but Daiki merely wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed him tighter against him.

"Ehh... Mai-chan has a great body but I like tasting Tetsu's any day." Daiki drawled and licked the side of Tetsuya's neck to prove his point. Tetsuya shivered in response and squirmed, trying to get away but not succeeding as Daiki only tightened his hold and continued to place kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"If you have sex with me now while Daichi is in the next room, I will Ignite Pass Kai your face, Daiki." Tetsuya threatened, his face slightly flushed red.

Sighing, Daiki relented and leaned back against the wall. Tetsuya reclined against him, relaxing. "So... shoes, huh?"

"Just let the kid have them."

"... On one condition." Tetsuya said and Daiki felt a shiver run down his spine at the glint in his husband's eyes.

"What?"

Tetsuya smiled innocently. But his words were not. "You get to bring Daichi to Seijuurou-san's house this weekend for his and Kayoko's weekly basketball gathering."

Daiki paled and for once wished he didn't push Tetsuya for basketball shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a birthday fic for Ika! Please do wish her a Happy Birthday at tumblr (ikahomine.tumblr.com) or twitter @ikasamashoujo !
> 
> -Daichi is Aomine & Kuroko's son. Spelled as 青峰 大智 - Blue Peak Great Wisdom. Basically Tetsuya was hoping by naming him Daichi, he wouldn't pick up his dad's bad habits of being a big annoyance. (Daiki means Big Radiance)
> 
> -Kayoko is Akashi Seijuurou & Furihata Kouki's daughter. (Yes, I couldn't resist it.) 赤司 加代子 - Red Commander Child of a Good Generation. Reason I picked this name? It's a play on Generation of Miracles. wwwwww


End file.
